John Walker (Earth-616)
Real Name John F. Walker Known relatives Caleb and Emily Walker, (parents, deceased) ? Walker (brother, deceased) Alias Captain America, Super-Patriot, Jack Daniels Group Affiliations Avengers West Coast, Force Works, The Jury, New Invaders, STARS History John grew up idolizing his older brother, who had been killed during the Vietnam War. He went into military service but felt he wasn't a 'hero' like his brother was. Walker underwent the Power Broker process to compete in the Universal Class Wrestling Federation. However, his agent convinced him that he should become a hero. He became the Super-Patriot, arguing that he stood for America's 'true ideals' and began to publicly discredit Captain America. Three 'Bold Urban Commandos', fellow recruits from the Federation, assisted him by staging attacks and intimidating others. Captain America later abandoned his identity due to Red Skull's manipulation of the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Walker took the role as Captain America, moderating his views. The man who would later become Battlestar served as his Bucky. The other two BUCs became Left-Winger and Right-Winger. Left-Winger and Right-Winger joined the Watchdogs, publicly revealed Walker's name and killed his parents. Walker retaliated by killing most of the Watchdogs. He captured Left-Winger and Right-Winger and used his old 'torchsword' to ignite explosives they were strapped to, leaving them horribly burned and in comas. Eventually there was a confrontation with Captain Americawho was calling himself the Captain. Walker was stopped by Rogers. The two confronted the Red Skull, who had been manipulating the Commission. In light of these events, Walker was deemed unworthy of the Captain America title due to his actions. Walker's death was soon faked by a member of the Commission and he re-emerged as US Agent. He has served on the Avengers and Force Works. Working for his old Commission ties has led him into conflict with other heroes. Walker seems to have finally cut ties with them after one mission put him into conflict with War Machine and Hawkeye. He was hired by Edwin Cord to lead the Jury against the Thunderbolts. While working for STARS, he stumbled upon the Ruul's plot to turn Earth into a galatic prison. Recently, Walker joined a new Invaders squad and has once again begun using the Captain America name. He claims that today's world requires a tougher symbol of America to battle terrorism. Height: 6' 4 Weight: 270 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Powers Due to the Power Broker process, Walker is able to lift around 10 tons. His stamina was also increased to superhuman levels. Abilities Trained by the Taskmaster in combat, gymnastics, and acrobatics. Weapons As a member of the New Invaders, Walker uses a specially designed Vibranium 'star shield.' The star's five points are extendable and it can also collapse for storage. The most striking feature of this shield are engraved names of victims from terrorist attacks. He also carries an energy baton similar to the one he used as part of STARS. Previously he used an eagle-shaped shield and a more traditional rounded one, both apparently of Vibranium construction. When part of Force Works, Iron Man gave him an energy shield. As the Super-Patriot he used a 'torchsword.' Transportation Custom-built motorcycle and van similar to Captain America Equipment Bulletproof costume. Note Walker carries around a picture of his parents, usually taped to the inside of his shield.